blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Defeat the Cheat/Gallery/2
Commercial 1: Pickle Toothpaste S3E20 Back at the finish line.png S3E20 Pickle decides to promote something.png S3E20 Pickle "Pickle Toothpaste!".png S3E20 Pickle holding a tube of toothpaste.png S3E20 Pickle "Then you need the toothpaste".png S3E20 Pickle "That's pickle-y green".png S3E20 Pickle holds up a toothbrush.png S3E20 Pickle brushing his teeth.png S3E20 Pickle smiles.png S3E20 Pickle "It's pickle-y fresh!".png Bad shortcut! S3E20 Blaze "Nice racing, Crusher".png S3E20 More teams ahead.png S3E20 Blaze "Let's hurry and catch up".png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher pass by a nearby mountain.png S3E20 Crusher stops suddenly.png S3E20 Crusher sees a shortcut.png S3E20 Crusher remembering Blaze's rule.png S3E20 Crusher decides to do it anyway.png S3E20 Crusher marching into the cave.png S3E20 Crusher gets stuck.png S3E20 Crusher can't reverse out.png S3E20 Crusher upset he can't move.png S3E20 Blaze hears Crusher cry for help.png|Hey. That sounds like...Crusher?! S3E20 Crusher stuck in the cave.png S3E20 Blaze and AJ see Crusher stuck.png S3E20 AJ "Crusher tried to cheat".png|"Oh no. Crusher tried to cheat, and now he's stuck." S3E20 Crusher "Get me outta here!".png|"Get me outta here!!" S3E20 Blaze "We'll pull you out".png|"Don't worry, Crusher. We'll pull you out." S3E20 Blaze and AJ try to pull Crusher out.png S3E20 Crusher "It's no use".png S3E20 Crusher bawling.png S3E20 We need a machine with super pulling power.png|"Man, Crusher is really stuck. To get him out, we need a machine with super pulling power." S3E20 We need to become a tow truck.png S3E20 Transformation interface.png S3E20 First part needed.png S3E20 Hook and cable materialize.png S3E20 Second part needed.png S3E20 Telescoping boom materializes.png S3E20 Last part needed.png S3E20 Winch materializes.png S3E20 Tow truck transformation complete.png S3E20 Blaze transforming.png S3E20 Tow Truck Blaze transformed.png S3E20 Blaze hooks up to Crusher.png S3E20 AJ "All right!".png|Alright! S3E20 AJ "Let's get pulling".png|Let's get pulling. S3E20 Winch turns.png S3E20 Telescoping boom raises.png S3E20 Cable tightening.png S3E20 Hook raising.png S3E20 Blaze starts pulling Crusher free.png S3E20 Crusher "It's working!".png S3E20 Crusher hears growling.png S3E20 Grizzly bears appear.png S3E20 Crusher "It's just a bunch of grizzly bears".png S3E20 Crusher shocked "A bunch of grizzly bears?!".png S3E20 Grizzly bears get closer.png S3E20 Crusher frantic.png|"AGH! BLAZE HURRY!" S3E20 Blaze "Tow truck power!".png|Tow Truck Power! S3E20 Telescoping boom raises higher.png S3E20 Crusher about to be pulled out.png S3E20 Blaze successfully pulls Crusher out.png S3E20 Crusher mocking the grizzlies.png S3E20 Grizzlies not through yet.png S3E20 Grizzlies burst through the cave.png S3E20 Crusher panics "I was wrong".png|"I was wrong." S3E20 Crusher "Let's get outta here!!".png|"Let's get out of here!" S3E20 Blaze drives away with Crusher still hooked on.png|RUN AWAY! S3E20 Grizzlies give chase.png Grizzly Chase S3E20 Blaze driving away from the grizzlies.png S3E20 Grizzlies chasing Blaze and Crusher.png S3E20 Crusher dangling from Blaze's tow hook.png S3E20 Grizzlies getting closer.png S3E20 Crusher bangs against a banana tree.png S3E20 Bananas fall from tree.png S3E20 Bananas squish on the ground.png S3E20 Blaze "Crusher, look!".png S3E20 Two grizzlies slip on the squished bananas.png S3E20 Crusher "Good job by me".png|"Good job by me." S3E20 AJ "Check it out".png S3E20 There were six bears.png S3E20 Four are still chasing us.png S3E20 Blaze still driving fast.png S3E20 Remaining grizzlies chasing Blaze and Crusher.png S3E20 Crusher nervous "Nice bears...".png|"Nice bears..." S3E20 Crusher panics "NICE BEARS!".png|"NICE BEARS!!!!!!" S3E20 AJ "Look!".png S3E20 Coconut tree spotted.png S3E20 Crusher "I'll handle this".png|"I'll handle this." S3E20 Crusher bangs against the coconut tree.png S3E20 Coconuts fall and break.png S3E20 Three grizzlies slip in the coconut milk.png S3E20 AJ "Check it out" 2.png S3E20 One bear remains.png S3E20 Crusher hears a familiar voice.png S3E20 Crusher "It can't be".png S3E20 Kissing Bear revealed.png S3E20 Kissing Bear smooches Crusher.png S3E20 Crusher "Do something!".png|"Blaze, do something!!!" S3E20 AJ "Look!" 2.png S3E20 Mango tree spotted.png S3E20 Crusher bangs against the mango tree.png|Whoa! S3E20 Mango falls and squishes on the ground.png S3E20 Kissing Bear slips in the squished mango.png S3E20 Kissing Bear bids farewell.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher got rid of all the bears.png S3E20 Crusher relieved.png S3E20 Crusher ready to race again.png S3E20 Blaze reminding Crusher not to cheat.png S3E20 Crusher reluctant.png S3E20 Crusher agrees sullenly.png S3E20 Blaze "Come on, team".png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher leaving the forest.png Commercial 2: Pickle Sunglasses S3E20 Pickle "Incredible!".png S3E20 Pickle reporting Team Blaze's success.png S3E20 Pickle announcing a commercial for Pickle Sunglasses.png S3E20 Pickle "Is the sun too hot and shiny?".png S3E20 Pickle "Well...".png S3E20 Pickle wearing the Pickle Sunglasses.png S3E20 Pickle can't see through the Pickle Sunglasses.png S3E20 Pickle bumps into a speaker.png S3E20 Pickle reverses into the backdrop.png S3E20 Pickle drives off the stage.png S3E20 Pickle on the ground.png To return to the Defeat the Cheat episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries